


D/s 101

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Painplay, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya wants to take his knowledge a bit further in the Dominance and submission departments, so he goes to the only person he knows he can trust to ask for help, Shinya. Kyo is a willing participant and together, they find a whole new world of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D/s 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Gessekai" by BUCK-TICK

Kyo lay in the midst of the mess of covers that was Shinya's huge bed. His hands were bound together behind his back with a silk scarf the drummer had procured from his vast closet. Something about the abrupt nature of the request to visit and the general new feeling to this whole visit had Kyo more excited than usual. He'd been with Shinya before, years ago when he'd first wanted to try out this sort of thing, he'd gone to the only person he could fathom trusting to turn his control over to. He could still remember walking away from it on a sort of high that had lasted for days. The thrill of the memory sent chills through his body and he shivered.

His cock was already tenting out the material of his Adidas track pants something awful. Why Shinya had chosen to keep him clothed was slightly beyond his grasp, but perhaps the third party that Shinya had talked to Kyo about when he'd requested his presence in order to help train someone had something to do with it. He'd not been told more than that, Shinya insisting the surprise would be worth the wait and just asking if Kyo would be okay with the third person taking over a Dominating position with him. Naturally, Kyo had been curious to explore what it'd feel like to have two people directing him about and just surrender all control to them when he finally felt like being obedient rather than temperamental, as he tended to be when he was in the submissive position. After all, there was just something fun about pushing the Dom's buttons until they got a bit on the aggravated side. It always hurt so damn good when that happened.

Kyo shifted a little, turning his head to watch Shinya as the other finally moved out of the shadows again, having gone to 'change'. The drummer had been wearing his street clothes when he'd tied up Kyo to start with, but now he was shirtless and wearing a pair of flowing, very soft looking pants, barefoot and his silken light blonde hair was falling down just past his shoulders, framing his delicate features just right. Kyo took a few moments to admire the other and his strength in these moments. Generally, Shinya was taken for frail and somehow weaker than the rest of the band. But Kyo knew the truth. He was stronger than all of them put together, his strength simply hidden by the delicate facade he put forward. And God was it ever fun when he let the truth out of the bag.

Kyo squirmed a little and tugged at the scarf on his wrists. "Are you just gonna leave me all tied up and aroused then? Was that the entire idea? Little boring don't you think?"

Shinya drew one finger to his lips, shaking his head. He came to stand next to the bed, reaching to lightly trace his fingertips over Kyo's cheek. A few more seconds worth of gentle caresses and then he hauled off and slapped him _hard_ across the face. "I told you to shut up a long while ago. You know I've always only given you one warning, darling."

Kyo sneered a bit at the lovey-dovey nickname, but quieted, his cheek stinging from the force of the slap. He wasn't going to push Shinya too much before the third person arrived. There was little point in it when he'd just have to start his sass over again for the newbie. May as well induct them with all the glory of an uncooperative sub, after all.

There was a knock at the front door and Shinya lightly patted Kyo's head. "Be a dear and keep quiet." With that, he was gone, leaving behind the quiet whisper of his feet upon the carpet and nothing more.

Kyo strained to hear the sound of someone else being let in and then the removal of what he presumed was a jacket and shoes, the clunk of something heavy on wood, probably Shinya's coffee table... and then silence. For a while all he heard was the vast sea of nothingness that threatened to swallow him whole. Silence tended to be his worst enemy while he was within someone else's control and Shinya knew that, which was probably why he was having the new arrival be so quiet. Part of him wondered if the new person knew just who they would get to be Domming tonight or not and a smirk spread over his lips as he thought of the shock that some random person would maybe be receiving. Finding _the_ Kyo tied up and waiting, his dick a testament to just how fucking turned on he was, would have to be a fucking sight, he was certain.

Time wore on and Kyo only heard a few rustling sounds from the front room, nothing more. Just as it started to drive him absolutely crazy, the sound of footsteps on the carpet greeted him. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from panicking and speaking out. The steps stopped and Kyo turned his head only to discover the second person was just far enough behind Shinya that he couldn't see him through the shadows, barely any light in the room at all and that directly over the bed.

There were a few long moments and then the person in the shadows spoke up. "Could have warned me, Shinya." There was a certain familiarity in the voice and Kyo struggled to place the voice to a face, the situation not allowing the voice he was acquainted with to attach itself with a name as quickly as he would have liked.

"I wanted to see this moment," Shinya returned, a coy sort of smile on his face as he moved closer to Kyo and then settled on the edge of the bed, his fingertips tracing over the bulge of Kyo's erection. "Look at him... so turned on and all I've done is invite him over and tie him up. He's desperate for it."

Kyo's hips bucked up into the touch, anything else falling to the side for the fact that he finally had some action on his long-standing hard-on.

"Oh.... trust me, I've been looking since I walked in. It's hard to avoid staring at it in this situation." Finally the new person moved out of the shadows and into the light, standing a few feet from the bed, his arms behind his back and a complacent look on his face.

Kyo gathered himself together enough to look up, shock filtering through him in the first few seconds. Right behind it, came the intense pleasure of knowing exactly who he was dealing with. His cock responded eagerly, his hips arching up off the bed hard for a moment before he eased back down, a groan slipping free of his lips just before he breathed out, "Toshiya."

Shinya let loose a small laugh. "He's bucking for this, just look at him." He ran his hand over Kyo's abdomen and then stood up, removing himself from next to him entirely. "So turned on by the prospect of both of us wrecking him... gorgeous."

Kyo closed his eyes, a harsh shiver sliding through his body. He wanted it, Shinya was definitely right about that. His pulse was racing, his head swimming with the excitement of what was to come.

"Kyo," Toshiya addressed him, causing the vocalist to turn his head to stare at him, "are you okay with me being here in this situation?"

Kyo's lips quirked up, a single breath huffing from his lips. "More than okay with it. Are you?"

"I am..." Toshiya let the sentence drift off, as if there were more, but not anything he wanted to share right then.

Kyo closed his eyes, shifting against the bed to wriggle his arms a bit and get more circulation going again. "My arms are going numb, Shinya... either we get started or we're going to have to change the way I'm tied up." With that, he sank back into his place, the entire demeanor of his body giving away that he'd just returned to a submissive state.

Shinya reached for Toshiya, gently sliding his hand down the other's arm. "Do you want to change anything you requested now that you know who it is?"

"Not in the least. If anything, it makes it more fitting. I assume he has no objections to anything I listed then?"

"You'll learn that he holds little objection to anything when he's in this state." Shinya drew a hand along Kyo's thigh and then reached for him, tugging Kyo upright. Once he had him up, he pointed at the floor. "On your knees and tell me if your arms don't stop going numb, understood?"

Kyo pushed himself up off the bed, stood there for a second, and then eased himself onto his knees with a nod. Spreading his legs a bit, he just settled there, boner tenting the front of his pants something awful and a smirk on his lips as he waited.

Shinya reached for his hair, fisting his hand in the short black locks and yanked his head back. Leaning down right into Kyo's face, he breathed out, "You're going to do as Toshiya says, are we clear? Speak."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Shinya lightly shook Kyo's head.

"Yes, Sir," Kyo returned.

"That's better." Letting go, he stood right in front of him, his stance wide and his gaze still on the other's face. "Make me hard."

Kyo gazed at him for a moment and then shifted in, rubbing his cheek over the fabric of the other's pants. The act was somehow humiliating in that he couldn't use his hands and Shinya wasn't the least bit hard yet. Another surge of arousal slid through Kyo's body as he continued, rubbing his face all over the other's crotch and then finally pressing his mouth against where he felt the head of the drummer's cock and starting to suck him through his pants. He could feel Shinya hardening and that excited him even more, his own dick twitching in his pants. Moaning, he began licking over the material, rubbing his lips over the head a few times and then going back to lapping at the length of it through the soft cotton.

Finally, Shinya reached own and eased his pants out of the way, letting his cock free. "Choke on it."

Toshiya shifted slightly, coming to stand where he could see the proceedings a bit closer, obviously already turned on by what was happening even if he wasn't entirely involved just yet.

Kyo didn't fail to notice the bassist's rather tented jeans and he certainly didn't miss the instructions and the way they were given to him from Shinya, either. He leaned forward, licking over the entirety of the drummer's cock, moistening it before he opened his mouth and slid down on his dick as best he could on the first go. It took a few times before he finally buried his nose in the other's neatly trimmed pubic hair, Shinya's dick actively pressing down his throat a bit. He never had had a very active gag reflex, so the first few tries didn't yield anything like choking, though finally the drummer shoved his hips forward at an inopportune time and Kyo released a gagging noise, his throat tightening against Shinya's dickhead, making the drummer moan.

Kyo closed his eyes as Shinya grabbed the back of his head and began fucking his mouth, actively forcing his dick down his throat each time and every once in a while getting a gag out of Kyo when he changed the pace and he wasn't entirely expecting what was coming. 

By the time he got his eyes watering, Shinya let up, stepping back and leaving Kyo empty and devoid of any touch at all, his saliva-covered cock jutting out from his body in testament to what had been happening. "Don't want to let you taste my cum this soon, now do we?"

Kyo worked up a good mouthful of spit and then spat it out onto the carpet, a defiant look in his eyes. "Fuck you."

Shinya gave a single nod to Toshiya and when the slap came, it wasn't from the source Kyo had expected it from. His head twisted to the side a bit and he gasped at the power of it, his hips thrusting forward in response. Another shiver ripped through him and he closed his eyes to keep from getting too excited that his first touch from the bassist was a painful one. "Hurt me," he breathed out, "make me scream."

"Shut up," Shinya replied instantly.

Toshiya tipped Kyo's chin up and then studied him for a few long moments, staring right into his eyes. Finally, he grasped his jaw harshly, pressing on both sides until Kyo opened up. Once he had, Toshiya unzipped his pants, revealing his cock to Kyo's curious gaze. Stepping forward, Toshiya pushed the head of it into his mouth. "Lick."

Kyo did exactly as he was told, his tongue swiping over the head of the other's prick, swirling around it and then dipping into the slit, tasting the salty pre-cum there. He lapped over it and moaned, his excitement ramping up as he explored this new cock. Toshiya was cut whereas Shinya was not and the difference in how they felt in his mouth was astounding. He whined faintly, trying his best to move forward a bit, wanting more of Toshiya's dick to explore.

The bassist let go of Kyo's jaw and instead cradled his cheek. "Suck only the tip for now. I'll give you something soon."

Kyo began to suck on the head of Toshiya's cock, eagerly bobbing over the first half inch or so of it before sucking hard. He lightly scraped his teeth over the other's flesh and then licked the head some more, flicking his tongue over it again and again.

Groaning, Toshiya's hand slid down to his jaw again and forced him to still. A second later, the first hot splash of cum landed over Kyo's tongue. "Keep it in your mouth," Toshiya gasped out as the rest of it shot out into Kyo's mouth. Pulling out, he wiped the head of his prick over Kyo's lips and then knelt down in front of him. "Open, let me see it all."

Kyo opened his mouth, showing how he'd cupped his tongue to hold most of the cum, the rest of it spilling over the sides of his tongue and down into the rest of his mouth.

"That's right... I gave you a lovely salty treat, didn't I?" Toshiya stroked the other's cheek. "Such a good little sub, doing as you're told." He slid his fingers in and rubbed his cum around on Kyo's tongue. "I'm prone to giving you a lot of cum to play with in a night, I hope you enjoy every single drop because I'm going to be feeding it all to you. Every ounce will be yours, you precious little thing."

Kyo just sat there, ignoring the nicknames and simply holding the cum in his mouth for Toshiya to enjoy. Clearly this was his thing and if it got Kyo what he wanted, he was perfectly cool with it. 

Toshiya moved to paint some more of the cum across Kyo's lips and then slid his hand down to Kyo's throat, lightly rubbing his hand over his neck. Abruptly, Toshiya grasped him, Kyo choking a bit, his eyes going wide and his cock responding instantly, straining out hard from his body as he was choked. "Drool it out all over yourself, slut."

Kyo obediently pushed the cum out between his lips, slobbering it down over his chin. He could feel it dripping off and some of it sliding down his neck. Somehow it turned him on to be making a mess with it rather than swallowing it, though he had no idea until this moment that it did a thing for him. His cock twitched and he let out a strangled grunt.

Letting go of his neck, Toshiya backed up and gestured to Shinya. "Should we ruin him some more?"

"I always do," Shinya returned easily, reaching down and grasping Kyo's short black hair, yanking it until Kyo started scrambling to his feet. Once he was up, Shinya shoved him onto the bed, his ass end in the air. Yanking down his pants, he reached to spread Kyo's cheeks and breathed out a quiet huff of air. "You dirty whore... cheating, aren't you?"

Kyo whimpered, sticking his pert little ass up in the air a bit more as his cheeks were spread. It was exciting to be on display like this and he loved that his hole was already filled with a butt plug and now he'd been found out. It was just a small one, but he'd decided to put it in before coming over tonight, enjoying the train ride with it in and the dirty way he'd gotten an erection in public because of it. 

Shinya swatted his ass and then parted his cheeks again. Toshiya's fingers extracted the slim plastic plug and then all hands left him for a moment. The sound of the drawer caught Kyo's attention, but he didn't look, not wanting to ruin the surprise for himself with whatever Shinya had in store for him now. A few moments later, something cold and metal pressed at his opening. His hole tightened for a second and then relaxed as pressure was exerted on the object. More and more of it slid in as he stretched open and then he let out a shocked whine as it popped in, discomfort sliding through him at how fucking big this metal plug was. He squirmed against the mattress, his cock gaining friction and the difference of both his discomfort and his arousal combined forcing him to buck against the mattress a few dozen times.

Whimpering, Kyo settled and then drove himself hard against the mattress once more, his cock eager and his body almost unable to stop clenching around the plug. It felt so good he nearly wanted to crawl on the bed and rut against it without a second thought to who was behind him or what they'd think of him for doing it. As it was, he was so hard pre-cum was actively dribbling from his tip rather than simply beading up there.

"Are you actually that horny?" Shinya asked, his hand stroking over Kyo's filled hole, the pressure against the plug and the gentle touch around the area giving Kyo fits.

"I am... oh god, yes!" Kyo bucked again and Shinya pushed on the plug a few dozen times, letting it just barely move to fuck his asshole with it and then stopped.

"Still yourself."

Kyo did so and Shinya hummed to himself, moving behind the other and pressing his cheeks closer together. His cock slipped into the crevice and he began to fuck there with little regard to anything else. A feeling of being used settled over Kyo in those moments and he fed off of it, his cheek rubbing against the bed sheets as he arched his ass up for the other, nearly on his tiptoes as Shinya fucked his rear end.

It went on for what seemed like an eternity, Shinya taking his time with how he was going about his pleasure. At long last, Shinya stopped, pulling back and taking hold of the plug, easing it from Kyo's hole and settling it on the bed beside them. He pushed the head of his cock into the vocalist's gapped opening and just barley rocked there, his cock moving just slightly in and out. It kept up for just long enough that Kyo finally tightened around him, his body accepting Shinya's dick properly and then Shinya moved up over him, leaning across his back, only the tip of his prick in his asshole as he full-on humped him, moaning like a fucking pornstar as he began to cum. The first few spurts of cum shot into Kyo's waiting passage, Shinya's dick slipping free as he got a bit too aggressive in his humping, the rest sloppily shooting all over Kyo's balls and thighs.

"Oh gods," Toshiya breathed out, and the next thing Kyo knew, Shinya was moving off of him and another cock was sliding into his hole. He groaned as Toshiya plastered himself to his backside and took up riding him where Shinya had stopped.

"Ah! Fuck me!" Kyo cried out, his ass end arching toward Toshiya, his prick swollen to its hardest between his legs. He was ready to burst at any second now, his sac pulled up against his body. He trembled with the effort of not losing his load right there, the new cock so much wider than Shinya's, though shorter. Toshiya drove into him like a madman, holding nothing back as he fucked.

The sound of skin against skin filled the room and Kyo whined loudly as his prostate was finally struck harshly on complete accident. That was all it took as he screamed, spurt after spurt of his cum ruining Shinya's sheets as he lost himself in the throes of his orgasm.

Toshiya doubled his efforts, panting as he bent over Kyo's body and went after him with a roughness Kyo had never felt before. He reveled in it as the bassist rammed his cock into him, his hands gripping at him and moving him in a way that could only be described as painful. It felt like heaven to him though and he nearly couldn't find an end to his orgasm with the onslaught of pleasure coming down on him. By the time he did, he was panting, Toshiya shoving him through his own filth as he fucked him hard.

Finally, Toshiya pulled out and yanked Kyo down a bit, shoving his dick against his lower back as he began to release. He fucked his cock against him there, moaning loudly as he emptied himself all over Kyo's back. "Take it! Fucking feel my cum?"

"I do!" Kyo cried out, feeling the sticky sheets come with him as he nearly fell to the floor against the bed, Toshiya's moist prick sliding up his back, leaving behind a trail of brand new cum that Kyo delighted in.

Toshiya finally pulled back from him, reaching to get some of the cum on his fingertips, moving his hand to Kyo's mouth and breathing out, "Lick it off and then spit it on yourself."

Kyo did as he was told, lapping it from his fingers and then drooling it down his chin and all over his chest. As he did so, Shinya reached between the two of them and released Kyo's hands from the silken ties.

Slowly, Kyo became aware of the fact that he was panting and that his look was decidedly wild-eyed and that was why Shinya was bringing them down. He bowed his head and caved, whispering out, "Scene," the easiest chosen safe word he'd ever had, making it easy for him to end it while not feeling foolish in as he spoke a safe word.

Toshiya shifted back and Shinya eased Kyo up off the floor and onto the bed, helping him come to rest there before he crawled over him and tucked his arms around the other. "This is the most important lesson you'll have," Shinya directed at Toshiya. "Always help your sub come down and tend to anything you've done to them. It may not seem nerve-wracking to you, but to them it really is."

Kyo managed a little nod, sighing softly as his arm was lightly massaged by Shinya's gentle touch. When Toshiya settled down next to him and began to do the same with his other arm, Kyo gave him a small smile.

For the next few minutes, both men gently tended to Kyo until the vocalist was nearly asleep, cradled against Shinya's body, his cheek pressed to Toshiya's thigh.

"It's soothing to me, too," Toshiya murmured quietly, smiling a bit at Shinya before he eased himself up and headed off toward the bathroom. When he returned, it was with a wet rag that he began to gently clean Kyo off with, his touch tender and caring, something Kyo leaned into with quiet little sighs.

When they were done, Toshiya placed the rag on the floor, the plugs on top of it and then eased himself down beside Kyo on the opposite side of Shinya. Stroking over his hip, he closed his eyes and let out a relieved little sigh as he relaxed.

Kyo closed his eyes again, letting himself drift as he lay there in their arms, feeling a lot better than he had going into this tonight. Maybe, just maybe, he needed something like this in his life a bit more often. And, perhaps, he'd found a way to make it happen.

**The End**


End file.
